


The Qilin

by Wynkat



Series: All the little weres' asleep in their den [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy got presents from fans all the time. They all did. Just, not <em>in </em>the dressing room, right on top of his Metallica shirt where no one could or would have put it. That shit was just not done.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Qilin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @aislinntlc 
> 
> A/N 1: this is part of my series [ All the Little ‘Weres Asleep in their Den](http://archiveofourown.org/series/9641%20/) all you need to know for this installment is that Tommy is a half-blood kitsune (Japanese fox spirit) mated to Adam who is the leader of a werewolf pack.
> 
> A/N 2: This part takes place after [ “The Summons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/476976). And yes… there is more to come. Consider this a taste of the inside of my brain? Er… or something. The whole thing got insanely plotty on me and there’s *stuff* TM that needs to be set up and worked on before you get the full sequel.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Glamily belong to themselves (or perhaps Adam, depending on how you look at things), the rest of the plot of insanity belongs (a relative term) to me. And seeing as how this is an Alternate Universe filled with werewolves, kitsune and assorted other magical stuff – do I really need to point out that this is ALL fiction? Okay, good. *glitter for all*

Tommy got presents from fans all the time. They all did. Just, not _in_ the dressing room, right on top of his Metallica shirt where no one could or would have put it. That shit was just not done. The fact that the gift was elaborately wrapped in fancy hand-made rice paper and smelled like something Tommy could almost place, only made the whole thing weirder. He was just inching off the raffia bow when Adam walked in and stopped in the doorway, his hackles way the fuck up. 

Adam sniffed the air and growled low in his throat. “Where is he?”

“Where’s who?” Tommy looked around the room, confused. 

“The alpha,” Adam said stalking toward Tommy, head swiveling from side to side, nostrils wide as he tested the air. 

“What alpha? You’re the only one in here.”

Adam growled again, deeper, darker, then put his face right up against the edges of the package in Tommy’s hand. “He was here.”

Tommy looked past Adam’s black pompadour at the gift in his hands. 

Nestled inside the paper was a wooden box. Its reddish-brown sides were smooth as silk and shimmering in the make-up lights. On the lid was an enameled design of a mythical creature. Its name tugged at the back of Tommy’s thoughts but wouldn’t come. The thing had the head of a dragon and the body of a lion with scales everywhere. There were flames on its legs and at the tip of its tail. 

Tommy closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose-; there was something odd there. It was subtle, spicy and warm. He hadn't thought of it as alpha when he first saw the package. Now that he knew what to look for, he let his kitsune follow the scent back to the heart of the box. The deeper he looked, the more he could feel the heat of an alpha. The problem was it wasn’t any kind of alpha Tommy'd ever met. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at Adam. “I don't understand.”

“What the hell is that? “ Adam demanded crowding into Tommy's space, his wolf snarling behind his eyes. “Who was here?”

“I swear, Adam I have no idea!” Tommy said, pushing the box at Adam. “I don't even know what this is.”

Adam knocked the box, wrapping paper and all, out of Tommy's hands and sent it tumbling across the room. As it hit the wall, the lid opened and a miniature version of the creature pranced out. The flames on its legs flickered with golden fire and smoke curled from its nostrils. A moment later a bell sounded and the creature leapt into the air, a tiny banner hanging from its feet. Words appeared as though written with a paintbrush and a voice like the rumbling earth read aloud:

_To the most Graceful One of the Three-Tails,_  
On behalf of my daughter,  
The Fire Jewel of my Heart,  
May this box and its Noble Protector bring you joy.  
Think of her in your dreams.  
-Yours in hope,  
Zhou Da Fa,  
Heir to the House of the Golden Qilin 

The message complete, the scroll rolled itself up and slipped into the box. The creature gave a tiny roar, lifting up on its hind legs and kicking out its front hooves in a shower of sparks. It breathed out a gust of fire then bowed its head low in Tommy’s direction and followed the scroll into the box.

“Um-“ Tommy stared at the box in confusion. “The hell?”

Adam made a sound from deep in his chest, part snarl, part growl and all pissed off and predatory. Tommy looked and saw Adam’s eyes bleed to gray. Wolf claws slid out from his finger tips and Adam’s mane of black and gold fur filled out along the top of his head to flow down over his back, tearing the fabric of his shirt as it went. 

“Adam?” 

“You are mine and no trumped up beast from Chinese mythology is going to change that.” 

“I know. I agree with you. This whole thing is insane.” Tommy tugged at Adam’s arms trying to get him to look at him, to acknowledge that Tommy wasn’t going anywhere. “I’m yours. I promise.”

Adam stalked away from Tommy, his ears flat against his skull, his growl getting louder as it poured from his throat. At the wall he reared back and slammed both arms down on the box. It shattered in an explosion of wood and light. 

“Mine!” Adam howled. 

Tommy called his kistune up from where it was prowling under his skin and let it flow through him, welcoming the transformation. He could feel himself shrink and change, his nose growing longer, his tails curling and looping in agitation as his body was swathed in fur. He yipped at Adam, desperate to get his attention away from the damn box. 

_Adam-_ Tommy called. 

Adam howled again and the last shreds of his humanity disappeared under a wave of fur. Tommy shrank back, all his instincts in conflict. His mate was angry and in pain and Tommy needed to comfort him, but his alpha was furious and out of control. 

_Adam, mate…_

Pushing through his fear, Tommy crept toward Adam. He kept his ears low and his tails flat to the floor behind him. He dipped his head under Adam’s jaw and pressed up into the dark fur. Adam shuddered and barked softly, a sound filled with sorrow and apology. 

Tommy yipped in response, soothing and understanding. 

_Tommy?_

_It’s okay. I’m here._

_He was here. He wanted you._

_Can’t have me. I’m yours._

_Protect._ Adam’s mind voice stressed. 

_You did. You do._

Tommy sank down on all fours and Adam followed him, curling around and over him. Tommy burrowed deeper into Adam’s hold, pressing against Adam’s chest and in between his paws. 

_Rest._ Tommy urged. 

Adam nudged one of Tommy’s paws into a more satisfactory position and chuffed an agreeing sound. 

Pleased that Adam was listening to him, Tommy licked the underside of Adam’s jaw, his long tongue stroking over the short black hairs covering Adam’s chin. Adam chuffed again and contentment flowed from him to Tommy. Tommy huffed back and began to groom Adam.


End file.
